Zodiac
The ZODI☆C is a group of 12 child actors and child idols that had formerly been actors on the hit drama series Curse of the Zodiac, and the movie, Curse's End. The 12 children that had been cast in the series remain great friends even after the end of their series, six years prior. These 12 child actors and idols together also form the idol group ZODI☆C, and the sub-groups FREY☆, R☆GN☆ROK, LIBR☆, PISCES, and LEG☆CY. Each sub-group and member has their own fan club, but collectively, the name of ZODI☆C's fan club is Zodiaddicts. Members Members are listed from Youngest to Oldest Kagome/Gou Higurashi Kagome Higurashi (日暮かごめ) represents the Snake of the Zodiac, and is often called Hebi or Gome by the other members. She is also the youngest of the group, having started the series when she was five and finishing the it at age ten. Despite being the youngest in the group of 12, Kagome has one of the strongest vocals. *Age **15-16 (Season 1) **16-17 (Season 2) *Birthday: September 24 *Blood Type: O *University: Univeristy of Tokyo *Fan Club: Royals *Debut: 10 Months Old *Nicknames: Tenshi, Hebi Kasumi Matsuoka Kasumi Matsuoka (松岡和美) is the second youngest of the Zodiac. She is known as the Monkey of the Zodiac, and is often called Saru or Mimi by the other members of the Zodiac. *Age: **16-17 (Season 1) **17-18 (Season 2) *Birthday: March 17 *Blood Type: A *University: Toyo University *Fan Club: Pearls *Debut: 5 Years Old *Nicknames: Saru Takehiko Hibiki Takehiko Hibiki (響岳彦) is an idol, who is currently on his first solo tour. He is known as the Tiger of the Zodiac, often called Tora or Hiko by the other members of the Zodiac. He is the third youngest of the Zodiac. *Age: **17-18 (Season 1) **18-19 (Season 2) *Birthday: July 21 *Blood Type: AB *University: Keio University *Fan Club: Claws-18 *Debut: 3 Years Old *Nicknames: Tora Etsuko Koizumi Etsuko Koizumi (小泉悦子) is the fourth youngest of the Zodiac. She is known as the Pig of the Zodiac, often called Buta or Etsu by the other members of the Zodiac. *Age: **17-18 (Season 1) **18-19 (Season 2) *Birthday: May 5 *Blood Type: B *University: Tokyo Institute of Technology *Fan Club: Keys *Debut: 6 Years Old *Nicknames: Buta Kotone Mizushima Kotone Mizushima (水島琴音) is the fifth youngest of the Zodiac. She is known as the Horse of the Zodiac, often called Uma or Ko by the other members of the Zodiac. *Age: **18-19 (Season 1) **19-20 (Season 2) *Birthday: February 12 *Blood Type: AB *University: Nagoya University *Fan Club: Runners *Debut: 5 Years Old *Nicknames: Uma Emi Suzuki Emi Suzuki (鈴木恵美) is the sixth youngest of the Zodiac. She is known as the Rabbit of the Zodiac, often called Usagi or Usa by the other members of the Zodiac. *Age: **18-19 (Season 1) **19-20 (Season 2) *Birthday: November 28 *Blood Type: A *University: Waseda University *Fan Club: *Debut: 8 Years Old *Nicknames: Usagi, Usa Kira Sumeragi Kira Sumeragi (皇綺羅) is a member of ST☆RISH's rival idol group, HE☆VENS. He is the sixth eldest in the Zodiac. Kira was formerly a child actor signed under Shining Agency, but switched over to Raging Entertainment when he decided he wished to re-debut as an idol for his own accomplishments. He is still under contract with Shining Agency as a ZODI☆C member. He is known as the Ram of the Zodiac, often called Hitsuji or Ki by the other members of the Zodiac. *Age: **18-19 (Season 1) **19-20 (Season 2) *Birthday: November 5 *Blood Type: B *University: Tokyo University *Fan Club: Beats *Debut: 6 Years Old *Nicknames: Hitsuji, Hitsu Yuu Akarui Yuu Akarui (優明るい) is the fifth eldest of the Zodiac. He is known as the Rat of the Zodiac, often called Nezumi by the other members of the Zodiac. *Age: **19-20 (Season 1) **20-21 (Season 2) *Birthday: April 13 *Blood Type: B *University: Meiji University *Fan Club: Hitomi *Debut: 7 Years Old *Nicknames: Nezumi, Nezu Toshiyuki Kikenkaze Toshiyuki Kikenkaze (危険風敏幸) is a serious actor, and does not have much plans for music despite being a singer of ZODI☆C. His acting career blossomed from his childhood career, which had also resulted in him meeting Kagome and Takehiko. He and Kagome are often cast in the same dramas as siblings. He is known as the Rooster of the zodiac, often called Tori or Yuki by the other members of the Zodiac. He is the fourth eldest of the zodiac members. *Age: **20-21 (Season 1) **21-22 (Season 2) *Birthday: December 6 *Blood Type: O *University: University of Tokyo *Fan Club: Wings/Tsubasa *Debut: 5 Years Old *Nicknames: Tori Keiichi Wakahisa Keiichi Wakahisa (若久佳一) is the third eldest of the Zodiac. Despite being one of the eldest members, Keiichi's appearance is that of a sixteen-seventeen year old, the same age as their youngest member. He is the current leader of R☆GN☆ROK, and the proxy co-leader of ZODI☆C with Ayako Itou. He is known as the Dragon of the Zodiac, often called Ryu or Kei by the other members of the Zodiac. *Age: **21-22 (Season 1) **22-23 (Season 2) *Birthday: January 1 *Blood Type: O *University: Waseda University *Fan Club: Phantom *Debut: 8 Years Old *Nicknames: Ryu Ayako Itou Ayako Itou (伊藤綾子) is the second eldest of the Zodiac. She acts as one of the two leaders of ZODI☆C and is the leader of FREY☆. She is known as the Dog of the Zodiac, often called Inu or Aya by the other members of the Zodiac. *Age: **22-23 (Season 1) **23-24 (Season 2) *Birthday: October 31 *Blood Type: A *University: Kyoto University *Fan Club: Fangs *Debut: 9 Years Old *Nicknames: Inu, Bad Girl Aine Kisaragi Aine Kisaragi (如月愛音) is the oldest of the Zodiac children, having started the series when he was thirteen and finishing it at eighteen. He was originally the co-leader of ZODI☆C with Ayako Itou, and the leader of R☆GN☆ROK. He attempted to commit suicide, and ended up in a coma when he was twenty. He has yet to come out of his comatose state, and as such his leadership positions are currently being withheld from him. He is known as the Ox of the zodiac, often called Ushi or Ai by the other members of the Zodiac. *Age: **22-23 (Season 1) **23-24 (Season 2) *Birthday: May 17 *Blood Type: AB *University: Nagoya University *Fan Club: *Debut: 7 Years Old *Nicknames: Common Traits When the members of ZODI☆C were being scouted out, the directors and agencies were searching for certains traits in the children. Traits that they wanted to encourage in the viewing audience. *Hunger for knowledge: :: All members of ZODI☆C have a hunger for knowledge, and can even be considered braniacs by the general public. Despite their extremely busy schedules, all active members of ZODI☆C minus the Ayako Itou and Keiichi Wakahisa, both of whom have graduated from their university, are still in school. Even though they are encumbered by their work and passion, all members still make time in their day for their education be it at public/private school, home school with tutors, or university. *Charisma *Personality *Athletics Discography Zodiac's Curse *The Curse is Back *Finding the Truth *Free at Last *Trouble *Secrets *Source *Hope *Miracles Curse of the Zodiac OST *Cursed Winter Miracles (Mini-Album) #First Snow #Winter Miracles #Angel in the Sky #Guiding Star #Special Christmas #Brand New Year Dearest Joy (Mini-Album) *Smile *Dearest *Together Forever *Always Here *In Our Hearts Photobooks Awards Acting Awards Music Awards 2060 2061 2062 2063 2064 2065 *Asian Music Awards Category:Silent Composition Category:Idol Category:Zodiac